


Special Family Dinner

by KPfan1013



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dinner, F/F, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: What happens when the Tweebs aren't home for dinner? Read and see. R&R please.





	Special Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tpo117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpo117/gifts).



“I have to admit its wonderful having a meal without the boys…just the three of us having a peaceful meal and getting to know one another better…” Ann professes happily with her eyes shut and a smile on her face. She wore a slimming black dress that showed every part of her frame as the dress hugged onto her body. Her nipples pushed through the material of her dress while she herself remained relaxed in her chair with her legs slightly together.

“Don’t you agree Kim?” Ann asks playfully then lean to her right gently to reach one of the plates of food on the table. “Mmmm…yes mommy…” Kim whispers back sounding both aroused and lewd as she wriggle about on top of her mother’s lap. As Ann pull one of the plates to her person, she open her eyes and stare down at it witnessing a small plate of pasta salad that offered much to the eye.

She blink once at the sight of it then lean back to the table, placing the plate down and asking, “Kim honey, if you don’t mind hand me the plate that has the warm pasta along with a fork please. I would get it myself, but I can tell that you’re quite preoccupied…” “Yes…mommy…I’ll be glad…to get it for you…” Kim replies through a moan while putting a great emphasis on her words towards her mother.

Hearing her daughter’s answer made her smirk happily as she turn her focus towards the back of her daughter’s person. Much like herself, Kim was wearing a black dress that offered a great deal to her person. Strapless, tight fitting, alluring, and offered much to her being as her hair was tied up enough to allow for her body to be seen by her mother’s gaze. What caught her attention was how the bottom of the dress was hiked up over her asscheeks, exposing them and a great deal of her legs.

The longer Ann gazes at her daughter the easier it was to see the changes in her person and the cause of her on her person. A pair of familiar hands was resting gently along the inner parts of her right kneecap and from the sight of it, Ann blink and shift her attention to her daughter’s left leg. Just like her right there was a familiar hand gripping her daughter’s flesh that she pick up on.

“Here…mommy…” Kim calls to her without turning her front, but extending her left arm back before her mother’s person. Ann giggles happily and takes the plate that was present in Kim’s grip as she notice how much her daughter was shaking. “Oh Kimmy…you’re such a big help tonight…you need to keep being such a sweet little lady…” Ann praise as she lean back in her chair and examine the food present before her eyes.

“Thank you…mommy…” Kim replies through another moan with a smile on her face. She pulls her left arm back as best as she could then rest her hands on the ends of the chair her mother was sitting in. The sounds of licking could be heard to both women, but Ann paid it little mind rather, she pick up the fork that stick out from inside of the pasta and calmly begin to devour what she could.

Underneath the long white table cloth of the table the two women were sitting under, James was carefully and precisely sampling on his daughter’s crotch. The manner he move his tongue offer much to Kim as her juices escape out from deep inside of her the longer James’ sample her. When he slides his tongue up towards her clit, he would flick the tip of his tongue along it then pull away. He drop back down to the bottom of her pussy and repeat the process.

The only things visible of James were his face, buried within his daughter’s crotch and his hands holding her knees in place. His actions on her continue as he offers much of his tongue much to Kim’s delight. She moans out more and wriggles in her mother’s lap until the sound of an egg timer went off; alerting both Ann and James at the same time.

“Oh dear…And here I was just enjoying this pasta…” Ann states in regret then lean to her right; placing the plate back down. Kim moans in reluctant no longer feeling her father’s presence between her legs. Whimpering quickly take over her person as James crawl out from the right of the women and rise to his feet. “It can’t be helped honey…we only have so long to spend time with her and this way things get easier for us…” James expresses as he fixed the black bowtie along his person.

From head to toe, James looked his best in the black tuxedo on his person. There wasn’t a single piece on his person that was out of place and though he had finished offering pleasure to Kim he didn’t look any worse for wear to the eyes of Ann. Kim during this lean forward and rest her hands on the edge of the table only to place her feet down on the carpeted floor and rise up from her mother’s lap.

Ann, in response to this, moves to her left and lean towards a white egg timer among the various plates of food present. Slowly, she turn the dial on the egg timer then turn herself towards her standing daughter and her now moving husband. “Make sure to save me some of the pasta honey…don’t eat what I’ve already eaten please…” Ann begs then drops down onto her knees.

Slowly, she crawls under the table cloth which didn’t go unnoticed by the now smiling James. He was directly under Kim’s person now then sit fully down in a relaxed manner. “Don’t worry honey…I won’t take any of the pasta…I already had my fill of that earlier…” James admits then leans to Kim’s person. Gently patting her left asscheek with his hand, Kim nods then sits down on top of her father’s lap; avoiding his crotch despite feeling his hard on through his slacks.

“Mmmm…daddy…” Kim let out through a moan then smiles as she wiggles herself on top of her father’s person. “I know that you enjoy your father’s lap as your chair honey, but don’t forget that daddy needs to eat and your mother has many things to offer you…” James explains sounding like himself with his demeanor changing to match that.

He lean forward; pressing himself against his daughter as she moan out from the contact of her father against his being. He lean down to reach her legs, but blink feeling his hands being slap away playfully by Ann. This made him smirk greatly and from it as he pulls away. As James pull away, Ann plant her hands firmly on top of Kim’s knees making the young woman shiver in place.

Ann force her daughter’s legs apart as much as she could letting the stench that Kim leak out more into the air. The smell of her wet pussy and the lingering smells from her husband made Ann smirk as she emerge between her daughter’s fully spread legs. Unlike when James had his turn, Ann moves her hands up to her daughter’s waist and loops her arms around her as tightly as she could. She lowers her head down to Kim’s pussy then gently kisses along the top of her clit.

Kim scream in bliss feeling her mother’s soft, warm lips over her erect clit with her entire body tensing in need of attention. The sensation changes as Ann pull her lips away gently then sticking out her tongue and swirling clockwise along Kim’s clit. This new sensation made Kim screams out in pure bliss then pant happily with a smile to match.  
“Mommy…oh yes mommy…please…” Kim begs through her panting moans which James snickers a bit watching this with enjoyment in his being. “I knew that this would be a good evening for us…having Kim to enjoy really does spice things up. Not to mention all this food that we made together…” James thought as he lean back and listen to his surroundings.

The moans and pants coming from Kim made him throb underneath his daughter while Ann continues on her actions on Kim. Much liker her daughter, pants escape from her deep in her mouth the longer she swirl her wet tongue over her daughter’s now throbbing clit. The sensation end as Ann pull away and offer a gently flick from the under side.

“Mommy! Mommy yes!” Kim begs out at the top of her lung feeling more pleasure coursing throughout her person. Another flick of her tongue along Kim’s pussy not only made the young woman scream out in pleasurable bliss, but made Ann shiver in her own way. “I just can’t help but enjoy the sounds you’re making Kim…they really get me turned on…” Ann thought lewdly lightly wiggling her asscheeks back and forth as she further savors her daughter.

Ann completely stops her flicking then slide the tip of her tongue slowly downward towards Kim’s entrance. The act made both women shiver in delight, Kim more so than her mother until she screams from feeling her mother’s tongue invading her entrance and spreading her walls. “Yes mommy! Make me feel good!” Kim exclaims loudly from the feel of her entrance and walls spreading from Ann’s tongue moving into her.

“I knew she liked having things inside of her…but she’s enjoying it far more than I could have hoped…” Ann thought happily moving her tongue about inside of her daughter like a worm in the dirt. Kim couldn’t help but lean forward and grasp the edge of the table and shudder on top of her father’s lap. He did nothing in response to her actions and watches the events further play out.

Kim pulls her legs back to her mother’s person and slam them over her back from the pleasure rushing through her. She moves her head back and forth the longer she felt Ann’s tongue moving about inside of her. More of her scent seep out along with her juices that flow into Ann’s mouth the more she offer pleasured to her daughter. Ann pushes more of herself into her daughter’s crotch then lick along the upper parts of Kim’s pussy.

“Right there mommy…right there…make me feel it mommy…make me feel it so much…” Kim moans out in desperation the longer her mother continues to rub along the spot deep inside of her. “You’re special spot…found it again…” Ann thought lewdly then opens her eyes a little to the sight of her daughter’s being. Pulling away, Ann bob her head back and forth to pleasure her daughter however Kim couldn’t help but struggle in frustration from the lack of pleasure running through her body.

“No…no mommy…I want…I want that spot pleased…I want you…to rub on that spot again…” Kim begs out lewdly and eagerly until she yells out and opens her eyes to their fullest. At the same time, Ann blinks in confusion from what was happening to her daughter. James had cup the under parts of Kim’s breasts in a harsh, firm manner while sporting a wicked smirk and looking at her from his left.

“Now honey…that isn’t any way to talk to your parents…you need to be understanding and stop making such a fuss…after all…we can stop this at any time…” James explains sternly despite his fingers digging into his daughter’s dress and breasts. “No! No daddy! I don’t want you to stop! I don’t want mommy and daddy to stop making me feel good!” Kim exclaims loudly letting more of her lewdness out.

“Please…please let me feel more mommy…please…don’t make it stop daddy…I’ll do anything…” Kim begs through her moans and in turn her parents narrow their eyes knowingly. “Well alright Kim…as long as you understand…” James replies then gently and tenderly fondle on his daughter’s chest. She moan happily feeling her breasts being played with, but soon scream out at the top of her lungs from her mother once again moving about inside of her.

The spot that made her feel the most pleasure was being pleasured once more by the top of Ann’s tongue. The older woman’s face was greatly pressed into her daughter’s crotch, further pleasuring her and taking in the scents and fluids that Kim was giving off. “More mommy…more…more!” Kim exclaims now wiggling on top of her father’s lap the more her parents pleasure her.

“Give me more mommy…give me more daddy!” Kim begs out more from the double assault on her body. Lewd happiness quickly grasp hold of her person as she suck in a great amount of air then lean back and straighten up on top of her father’s lap. Her entire body trembles in blissful release as she cum not only deep inside of felt her walls tighten around Ann’s tongue.

Kim’s actions cause both of her parents to stop theirs as they take in everything from Kim. James paid close attention to Kim’s facial expression while Ann simply shut her eyes letting the events unfold before her. Kim’s release fully ends and from it she fall backwards onto her father’s panting heavily in his embrace. As her daughter was now resting on her husband, Ann pull away and retract her tongue into her mouth.

“That was wonderful…” Ann exclaims now climbing up from under the table then over both the frames of her husband and panting daughter. “What are you doing darling? You still have plenty of time.” James points out now focusing on his wife rather than his panting daughter. “Oh I know…but I think we need to have some more quality time with our dear little Kimmy…plus…” Ann explains then turns to her right at the food present on the table.

“We can’t just let all this food go cold…if we did that wouldn’t be very good for us…” Ann continues which James snickers and nods to her. “You’re right darling…we need to make sure we do the right thing for ourselves and Kim…” James replies then slowly rise up in place. Kim moans out feeling this then blink as she was made to bend over along the table.

The candelabras present on the table were completely avoided by Kim along with some of the food that remained on the plates scattered about the white table cloth she was now under. Ann move to her left and turn around before the plate she had left behind while James move out to his left behind his daughter. As they did this, Kim remain as she was, panting a bit from everything she had felt previously.

Ann pick up the plate of pasta she placed down from behind then begins to dine on it. At the same time, James stood still behind his daughter mostly focusing on her backside and the work he and his wife had done. Together, they fully take in what Kim had to offer as the feel of her parents looking down at her backside made Kim whimper in want.

Slowly, she wiggles herself back and forth in further want and attention, but her parents did nothing. They continue to stare down at Kim’s asscheeks and during it, Ann finish the pasta on her plate. The egg timer went off alerting both of the adults while Kim continues to wiggle her asscheeks. “Mommy…daddy…please give me more…I want more please…I’ll do anything…just give me more…” Kim begs out in desperation continuing to move her backside.

Ann and James look back at one another then back to Kim as they closely watch her. James move to the chair the two were sharing before then slide it back away from Kim. Ann places her plate down on the table then drop down onto her knees afterwards. James approach them then drop down onto his knees as well with both adults moving towards the waiting, ass wiggling Kim.

They reach her person and the two place their hands along parts of Kim’s moving asscheeks. As she felt her parents’ hands on her backside, Kim couldn’t help but moan out from their fingers and palms sinking into her flesh. She wails out happily from them spreading her asscheeks apart which air hit her pussy harder than before. Together, Ann and James stare at their daughter’s wet pussy and the inner parts of her hole.

They said nothing the longer they look at their daughter’s hole and how much it begin to throb. More of her juices leak out from the actions of the two which made Kim shiver in place and slightly drool out from the attention. “Please…mommy…daddy…make me feel good…” Kim begs out letting more of the pleasure win over her being.

There wasn’t a single drop of hesitation in the adults as the two lean to Kim’s pussy as much as they could. James once close lick up and down heavily along the left side of Kim’s pussy and at the same time, Ann lick in a speed manner along her daughter’s pussy. The actions of her parents on her pussy made Kim scream at the top of her lungs and grasp the cloth under her person.

Every part of her person surrenders completely to the pleasurable actions of her parents as she did her best to difference between her parents’ licking. “Mommy is moving so fast…dad is…dad is being heavy on me…I…I don’t know if I…if I…if I…” Kim thought though her mental words begin to fade. She shut her eyes tightly then screams out at the top of her lungs.

Ann and James stop what they were doing knowing full well what was happening to their daughter. At the same time, they pull away from Kim and stare back at her wet, sloppy pussy. Without the two licking on her pussy, Kim twitches greatly from what had happened to her along with the sensations that rush throughout her person. Ann and James lean back to her pussy and kiss it firmly causing another loud screams to erupt out of Kim’s being. “I want more!” Kim screams in her mind from this as she smirks from ear to ear in further need of her parent’s actions.

The numerous plates of food were now pushed to the far end of the table away from the Possible family members as each of them were enjoying themselves in different manners. Kim remained bent over on the table cloth; moaning out and sucking on her lower lip in a great delight. The pleasure that course through her being reflect in her face as she kept her eyes half opened though much of her eyes went up into her head. She grip on the cloth under her person with her front squished against the table and her legs spread apart on top of the carpet.

Ann and James were near one another continuing to pleasure their daughter with Ann keeping Kim’s asscheeks apart while James hold onto Kim along the lower parts of her sides. Both adults were heavily sampling what the young woman had to offer making her pleasure soar to new heights with the actions from the two of them. “More mommy…more daddy…” Kim begs trying her best to remain still, further shivering under the actions of her parents.

James stood up behind his daughter; leaning over her person with half opened eyes and focusing on her darken asshole. His tongue had fully penetrated her darken hole, spread it open and move eagerly about her insides. Most of his tongue was buried deep inside of her with her taste flooding his mouth the longer he samples her. At the same time, his fingers sink greatly into her flesh as her dress was still hiked up on her body.

Ann however was doing her best to pleasure the pussy of her daughter that was heavily soaked in her juices and the saliva from the adults of their past actions. Unlike her previous actions, Ann moves her tongue numerous times along the upper parts of Kim’s pussy gaining the same smells and sensations that her husband was gaining. Her eyes were half opened much like the rest of her family the longer she moves her tongue about her daughter.

The older woman would slurp her tongue up and down along Kim’s entrance then push herself into her daughter as much as her could. Each action was quick and full of heavy desire as Ann pant out the more she pleasure her child. She remain on her knees behind the bent over Kim and leaning James with her hands sinking into Kim’s asscheeks the longer she sample her daughter’s flesh.

The two adults at the same time push their tongues deep into Kim’s holes which made the young woman grasp the cloth under her and scream at the top of her lungs. “So deep…so deep inside of me…mommy…daddy…please…let me have more…” Kim begs with some drool seeping out from both sides of her mouth. Pants left from inside of her mouth once more along with her grinning happily from the feel of their tongues moving about inside of her.

James was forceful, precise and savoring among what he could taste while Ann was loose in her movements as she rubs along Kim’s pussy walls, but made sure to sample more of her daughter’s juices that flow into her mouth. The double attack on her body made Kim scream out happily and arch on the table from a powerful orgasm washing over her being.

The actions of Kim cause her parents to stop in their actions and stare closely at the body of their child. Kim shiver heavily from the pleasure coursing through her until she drop down onto the table and pant out happily as she rest the right side of her face along the cloth. Together, her parents pull out of both of Kim’s holes then move back slowly. Ann rise up slowly onto her knees then stand beside her husband having a delighted expression on her person.

The two remain side by side behind their child as the side of her spread holes though her asshole was slightly gabbing from what she had went through. The amount of liquid that flow out from both her pussy and asshole was abundant to the parent’s eyes with both of them continuing to watch as closely as they could. Ann smirks proudly while James smiles in want at the sight of what was before him.

Slowly, Kim move her arms away from where they were then reach around towards her asscheeks. She gently sink her fingers into the tops of her asscheeks, shiver in place with a moan then slide her hands down along the center of her cheeks. Ann and James watch this without changing a single part of their being as Kim moan and pull her cheeks apart; exposing everything she had to her parents.

“Mommy…Daddy…I’ve been good since both of you went and pleasure my insides…I want to feel more…I want you to do more to me…I came…from when you filled me up…” Kim moan out lewdly as if lost to the pleasure that build inside of her. Her words didn’t cause a change in either adult’s person as they continue to listen and watch Kim closely.

“Haven’t I…been a good girl for you…haven’t I…did good for you both…mommy…didn’t my juicy pussy feel and taste good to you…you kept eating so much of me…more so than daddy did…” Kim expresses through another moan with her fingers sinking harder into her asscheeks. “Daddy…” Kim continues through another moan as she turns her head to her left as much as she could and stare back at her parents far from her being.

“You liked…my naughty asshole didn’t you…I made sure…to kept it clean…everyday…just in case…you or mommy…wanted to eat me out…or if you wanted to fuck me…I don’t mind as long as you both…make me feel good…” Kim explains further in her lewd tone then shakes her ass back and forth in a cute tempting manner to further arouse their desire.

“Please eat me out…stir me up…make me feel good…I’ll do anything as long as you make me feel good…mommy…daddy…” Kim calls to them completely different than her previous words and tone. Ann and James breathe in a little bit more from the declaration and actions of their daughter across from them. Ann shut her eyes then turns to her husband and reaches towards his crotch.

“Give me a moment darling…I want to have a taste of her ass before we go further…” Ann explains as she works along his crotch until she lower his zipper and his hard cock fall out from inside of his pants. “Mmmm…she really got you turned on didn’t she?” Ann asks in a praising manner at the sight of his erection before her eyes. “Of course she did…she is a tasty dish like the other things we’ve made…” James replies happily much to Kim’s delight.

“Thank you mommy…thank you daddy…” Kim call to them in further need with her desires rising up the longer she was made to wait. “Please…hurry…” Kim begs to them though James and Ann remain as they were. “Alright…” Ann whispers as she shut her eyes and rise up before her husband. “Give me just a moment and please enjoy the show honey…” Ann continues then turns around towards her waiting daughter.

James simply smiles a bit more and watches his wife approach behind their daughter’s backside. Ann reach Kim’s person in seconds and when close, she lean down to what her daughter was presenting. In greater joy and delight, Kim spread her cheeks out as much as she could and watch her mother closely. The sight of her father advancing along their left sides caught Kim’s attention and for that brief moment she follow his movements rather than focus on her mother’s.

A loud fulfilled scream left from Kim’s mouth from feeling her mother’s tongue pressing along the inner folds of her asscrack. Slowly, Ann slide the front of her tongue back and forth along the walls of her daughter’s asscrack as she stand fully behind her child. She rests her hands along the top of Kim’s asscheeks with her eyes closed while moving her tongue up and down along the flesh she was pleasuring.

James during this, stop close to where they were and stare at the sight of his wife moving her tongue at a slow pace between their daughter’s cheeks. The longer Ann pleasured her daughter the more she moan out and clench her eyes shut. James remains still during this and pant out as his cock throb from the lewd sight playing out before his eyes.

The strokes of her tongues along her daughter’s asscheek halt for a moment as Ann trace the tip of her tongue towards Kim’s asshole. When the tip presses against what her daughter had, the older woman slowly trace her tongue along the outer ridges of what Kim had to offer. Moans once more left from Kim the longer she felt her mother’s tongue moving counterclockwise along the outer ridges of her asshole.

It went on for a few moments and from it the naughty smells coming from both women fill the air; mixing together with the lingering scents of food. The trio breathes in the scents that were building up in the air around them as Ann savor it and Kim continues to moan. Ann’s actions stop suddenly as she push much of her tongue against Kim’s asshole and spread it apart much like her husband did before.

The return of a tongue invading her insides made Kim scream out in pure bliss as she stretch her head forward from the new pleasure running through her. “Mommy…mommy yes…let me have more of your tongue…” Kim begs out no longer able to hold onto her asscheeks. The looseness of her grip continues until she releases herself from the pleasure controlling her. Ann didn’t mind this as she samples more of her daughter’s asshole and slide her fingers towards the hole she was sampling.

When her fingers grasp the outer parts of her hole, Ann force open Kim’s asshole as much as she could gaining a better access of what her daughter had and making Kim moan out even more. Her tongue wriggle about inside of the hole under her being with Ann letting out naughtier sounds the longer she move herself. “Please…mommy…you’re going to make me cum…” Kim exclaims through a moan feeling more of herself surrendering to the pleasure coming from her mother’s wriggling tongue.

The actions of Ann proved too much for Kim as she screams out in bliss and cum once more from everything that was given to her. Her entire body quiver in delight and Ann from this halts everything she was doing. Slowly, she opens her eyes and allows Kim to dive deeper into her orgasm. “Did you have fun with her honey?” James calls to her catching Ann’s attention.

She blink once and look to her left, but gain the sight of his hard cock now facing her. Throbbing, pulsing and already leaking out some precum, Ann takes in everything that was her husband’s cock. She shifts her attention to his face seeing the control her head despite the raging hard on he had. Ann nod once towards her husband and from it he smirk to her knowingly.

Ann pull herself out from Kim’s asshole and Kim moan out in weakness no longer feeling her mother’s tongue inside of her. “Oh no you don’t Kimmy…” Ann whispers in a dominate tone then grasp the middle of her husband’s cock in her left hand. Moving away and pulling her husband forward, Ann stare down at Kim’s tightening asshole as James face before his daughter’s ass.

The older woman force her husband’s cockhead against her daughter’s asshole making them both tense. Kim moan from feeling her father pressing against her throbbing hole then moan out when James plunge every inch of himself inside of her without a second thought. To Ann surprise, she back away the moment her husband sink himself into their child and blink many times with her hands up and flat.

“Oh my…you couldn’t wait could you honey?” Ann professes still in her surprise now watching as her husband buck back and forth against their daughter’s ass. The way Kim’s asshole spreads apart from James’ cock and how juicer Kim’s pussy was becoming with each thrust from her father. Everything that was happening to Kim made her smirk lewdly as her mind fades the longer she was being fucked.

“More daddy…I…I want…I want to…I want to cum…like a good girl daddy…” Kim begs in a slurry manner. Ann and James smiles happily from her tone and demeanor as Ann lower herself down onto her hands. Moving to her right, she crawl under her daughter’s person, lean up to her pussy once close then stick her tongue out along Kim’s throbbing clit.

James smirk at the sight of this and from the double attack on her body, Kim couldn’t hold back any more of her emotions. The last part of her mind fades into nothing but deep pleasure as she came from the actions of her parents. A loud, wailing scream of pleasure erupt out from Kim’s throat with both of her parents continuing their respective actions on their daughter.

“Looks like…our Kimmy…is losing…her mind…” James calls out continuing to pump his hips; filling her asshole with every bit of his cock. Ann nod in agreement further feeling Kim’s clit throbbing along her moving tongue and her juices flowing out into her mouth and along her tongue. “I see…you’re busy…honey…” James moans out loudly continuing to pump himself inside of Kim’s asshole.

“…my mommy…and daddy…are making me…feel…so…good…” Kim thought losing more of her mind the longer the dual actions on her body went on. She pants out heavily the longer she felt them pleasuring her with another orgasm grasping her being. “More…let…me…have…more…” Kim screams in her mind though she wanted to let her mental words out through her mouth.

Ann pulls herself away from her daughter and pant out heavily, “We’re…going to enjoy you…so much Kimmy…so don’t…pass out on us…” James nod in agreement as she shut his eyes and sink his hands harder into his daughter’s frame. Kim during this listen closely to her mother’s words then smirk from ear to ear happily feeling her father pumping his cock deeper inside of her.

“Please mommy…let me…have more…” Kim whispers out through a moan the longer her father fed her insides…


End file.
